Lonely Day
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Shane's missing Mitchie... Smitchie! Songfic to Jamie Walters - Nobody But You. One-Shot. Plz R&R!


**A/N: Once again, this was written really late... REALLY REALLY REALLY late!! ok I think you get the point... I'll stop with the craziness now. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or lyric mistakes (they were copied and pasted) and I will LOVE you if you happen to review... hint hint! :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, or lyrics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shane stared out of his apartment window, feeling lonely. He was missing Mitchie ever since they'd left camp and he'd had to go back on tour. They hadn't seen each other for two months now, and it felt like eternity.

"You've been so sour since we left Camp Rock. You have to come to terms with the fact you can't see Mitchie every day. But you still have her, dude." Nate shook him, but Shane just glanced at Nate – with a look that said _you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what it's like_ – and resumed his position by the window.

_When I'm in trouble  
And I need someone  
Who knows my secret heart  
There's nowhere to run, baby  
But straight to your arms_

_And you hold me in the dark_

"I got over the fact you never made my birdhouse." Jason added, and Shane looked at him in annoyance but still didn't speak.

"There never was a birdhouse!" Nate yelled. Jason had never failed to mention that he'd missed out on his birdhouse, and no matter how many times Shane or Nate told him that Shane had never intentioned to make a birdhouse at Camp Rock, it never seemed to stick.

"Anyway, you talk to her every day." Nate turned his attention back to Shane. "You'll get to see her soon, too. Think about that."

"It seems like to far away."

_Something inside me starts to move  
And I know I can put my faith in you_

"But it's not really. Just focus on the positive." Nate ordered. Shane nodded slightly.

"Promise me." Nate insisted, and Shane sighed.

"Promise." He repeated.

"Hey, man, at least you got a girl." Nate laughed as he and Jason left Shane to his thoughts.

_Nobody but you, nobody but you.  
Nobody but you, nobody but you  
It's one of those lonely days_

* * *

"I'm going to call Mitchie." Shane decided at last. "That's the best I can do for now." He dialed her number and impatiently waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Mitchie's voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Hey Mitch." Shane said with a smile, and he could hear Mitchie's tone change.

"Hi!! I've been missing you so much lately!" She rushed.

"Me too. But we'll get to see each other soon."

"A lot sooner than you realize." She replied, and Shane could hear the smirk in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to wait and find out. I'm going to let it bother you for a while. I have to go, sorry." With that, she hung up, leaving Shane to think about what she'd said. He wasn't sure he should be worried or excited. He could never be too careful when it came to Mitchie Torres' ideas.

"Come on, Shane, we've got to get ready for the concert!" Nate popped his head in, hurrying him along. Shane guessed he'd have to wonder about what Mitchie had in mind later.

_In this lonely world  
The signs are so hard to see  
Just show me the way now  
To get back to you girl_

_That's where I need to be  
Something inside me starts to move  
And I know I can put my faith in you_

* * *

Shane collapsed on the couch backstage. He was exhausted. While he'd had a break from touring he'd forgotten how hard it was.

"And to think there are still many months to go…" He moaned.

"Well just think about it this way; you can eat whatever you want and not have to worry about gaining wait!" Jason chirped happily, delving into a slice of chocolate cake. Nate shook his head.

"Mr. Gray, there is someone here to see you." His bodyguard said, stepping into the room. Shane sighed.

"It's not another fan, is it? I'm worn out." The bodyguard shook his head and stepped aside.

_Nobody but you, nobody but you.  
Nobody but you, nobody but you  
It's one of those lonely days_

Mitchie stepped into the small room.

Shane gasped and lunged to his feet, racing over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief. She gave him a wide smile and winked at Nate and Jason. He turned around to see them hiding grins.

"You knew she was coming!" He said, still shocked and slightly annoyed that they had kept something this important from him.

_Somethin' inside me starts to move  
And I know I can put my faith in you_

"Mitchie wanted it to be a surprise." Nate shrugged. Shane turned back to her happily.

"Tell him the best part!" Jason yelled before Nate could elbow him in the ribs. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Since I'm all finished with school, my mom said I could go on tour with you. Nate and Jason said it was ok."

Shane stared at Mitchie, speechless. Never in his wildest dream would he have expected things to turn out this wonderful.

_Nobody but you, nobody but you.  
Nobody but you, nobody but you  
It's one of those lonely days_

_I won't be lonely anymore. I'll have Mitchie with me this whole tour…_ He could barely believe his luck.

Mitchie smiled up at him.

His life was going to be perfect.


End file.
